


Mine

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: Two kids in one bed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642983) by [Laraney9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9). 



> All mistake are mine too, let me know if you find any truly bleeding

Waking up naked and embraced to your brother would be weird if you're not a Winchester.

Sam memorizes the arrival at the motel, both dirty, soaked in blood and gasoline, John practically threw them out of the car before continuing to chase the rest of the vampire nest. In his hurry didn't even take their backpacks with them and after showering and burning their battered clothes they found themselves buck naked in the middle of autumn, sharing a bed again.

That's why the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is the perfect curve of his big brother's ass. Of course, as a teenager in the middle the hormonal revolution, he had previously recorded the smell of Dean, leather, sweat, gunpowder and salt that had awakened a recent instinct, possessive and absolutely sexual.

His hand ran across the wide back, taking advantage of the scars on it. At almost twenty, Dean is tougher than many of the hunters they know, forced to be better than better else, he reflects it in every muscle. In contrast, that part of their anatomy looks soft to the touch, miraculously respected if they believed in miracles. Sam almost covers the whole buttock with his hand, lately, his senses are awakening beyond normal, his hungry are deep, possessive and focus on his brother.

He feels confident enough to continue stroking, kneading, checking the firmness of the body down him. He lets his thumb get lost in the crack, trying as far as it can go before Dean sends him to the ground in one fell swoop, but apparently his brother is deeply asleep, maybe exhausted, because he barely readjusts with a grunt and keeps dreaming.

One second after verifying that Dean is still really asleep, he resumes his exploration separating barely the ass cheeks and blows a breath, direct to the hole of his brother, smiling when he sees the goosebumps, time to advance.

He always knew that Dean's skin would taste spicy and also that would be addictive, he licked with dedication, soaking everything well in his path with an ability Sam didn't know had, causing shivers in Dean that he must be in the best of dreams by the noises he leaves escape. Sam's thumb tempted their big brother hole and press on, more a massage than an intrusion, to finally pull Dean out of his dream with a moan as soon as Sam started to eat Dean's ass in earnest.

"What the dammed, Sammy!" Dean's hand is pulling the boy's hair and Sam lets himself be dragged down his brother who tries to twirl around.

"Shhhh, I got you Dean", Sam scrub his hard cock against his ass and holds the grip while Dean recovers from the shock and normalizes his breathing by accepting the intrusion.

The spit is not bad lubricant although Sam is big and wants to go slowly today, at this point, Dean does not need flowers, so he goes out to meet Sam causing both feel the burn.

Sam bites his lip, anchoring himself on his brother's hips, his slaps marking the rhythm of this fraternal dance. Dean plays the music with his groans and begs, that rise in intensity as the outcome approaches.

Outside, the "normal" world turns one more day while the Winchester bros celebrate between kisses and pantings that are still alive, together, to fight another night.


End file.
